


Angels Danced On The Day You Were Born

by HereForOQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bring Back Robin, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForOQ/pseuds/HereForOQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother Had told him once, that for every soul that leaves the earth, another is sent to replace it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Danced On The Day You Were Born

**Author's Note:**

> I am so utterly heartbroken by the loss of Robin Hood. Robin deserved so much better. And although my journey with Once Upon A Time has now come to an end, my imagination is still free to run wild. 
> 
> Enjoy.

He watches them from the shadows, only ever from the shadows. Though he frequently has the urge to swallow his pride and take a step into the warmth of the light that beckons, more often than not, he still prefers to stick with the darkness that consumes his ethereal soul.

He watches with pride. There’s a sense of satisfaction in surveying such a work, a silhouette so frighteningly perfect, so complete in its parts, because it's come from him, and a little bit of her, the most stunning piece of her.

He can’t help but smile. His dimples are deep set and his eyes sparkle and shine. He forces himself to push back the tears. 

His ears pluck up the sound of her laughter, as she squeals and tries her damndest to remove herself from the situation she finds herself in with her sister. He’s experiencing her spirit, and it never fails to find the love hidden deep within his aching heart.

The sunshine catches the small silver buckle that accentuates her dainty sandal, and it shimmers like the glint of light on broken glass before she moves again, effectively destroying the illusion.

He still remembers that night, just over two years ago. 

He's given his life for her, saved her, even though the price was his life, and though he gave it, gladly, he could not have accounted for the tiny light that had quickened deep within her womb. His mother had told him once, that for every soul that leaves the earth, another is sent to replace it. And he knows now, he knows that this is his reward for his actions, she is his legacy, and oh how he wishes he could just touch her, cup her tiny cheek in the palm of his hand and memorise every single inch of her precious face. 

He knows it, of course he does, it's all he ever seems to see in his dreams. 

And he’d always thought that there was nothing that could truly surpass the feelings of elation that had stirred in his gut when he laid his eyes upon the very finery of Regina Mills, but her daughter, their daughter. 

The wind moves swiftly through the patch of thicket where he pretends to hide and the subtle motion draws his eye across the park where a pair of black ponytails sway as his daughter shakes her head in defiance at her mother. 

Her mother.

If she knows that he’s there, she doesn’t let on.

He’d abandoned her that night, left her for his oblivion and the will of his conscience. Through the heart of the tempest, he’d weathered the storm, the thought of forever flowing through his head without her. 

And when Regina had been saved and the guilt had gnawed at him for leaving her, he’d gathered his wits about him enough to realise that he wasn't dead, he hasn't disappeared, hadn't gone any place that he's ceased to exist. 

Her hair, like spun like onyx, had gleamed from the light of the lamp on her nightstand as she mourned him. Her eyes had glistened with moisture, tears that seemed endless, falling upon swollen lips where his mouth had been, where his tongue had caressed, had succumbed. 

He hadn't been able to break through the resistance, but he'd watched her cry, her face had scrunched and the tears soaked her skin.

But still she’d held faith in her resilient heart.

She’d tossed and turned, dreaming of the underworld where she'd burned his flesh, her tight, hot channel gripping his shaft. Her fingers had clawed at his back and she’d begged him not to stop, had to feel his release deep within.

Try as he might, he hadn’t the strength to deny her. He’d loved her then as he loves her now.

And then Hades and Zelena had given up their dirty little secret, their true loves kiss, their daughter, their deceit. And Regina had startled. Long after he’d finally managed to calm her, she’d woken alone and abandoned as he set out to keep the girl safe, safe from her mother, and safe from Hades. 

By the time Regina had figured out that she was pregnant, it was too late. Robin had disappeared, was cold in the ground and her life had all but gone to shit.

He watches the small child toddle across the playground. Her tiny legs carry her with ease, her bright blue eyes wide as she spies a lone dove and scurries towards him.

He closes his eyes and inhales her scent. She’s like peaches and cream, so sickly sweet that you can’t help but ask for more. 

His miracle in flesh. Long had he hoped, prayed and agonised over the fact that Zelena had played them for fools when all he'd really wanted was Regina with the swollen belly and the glowing complexion. Well, he supposes, he's got his wish, his sunshine.

His mother used to sing him that song. He hadn’t realized until now, just how appropriate the words had been. 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.

She nourishes his essence and feeds his soul, life so pure that nothing can destroy him.

Oh, how Hades had been wrong.

In the presence of his daughter, his soul is nourished, is radiant, like lashings of merriment wrapped up with all the colours of the rainbow.

Abigail. He wonders if Regina knows the meaning. He suspects she does.

And then she’s standing at his feet, her tiny neck craning to see the man who stands before her. She cocks her head to the side as if considering something and then she smiles. 

Robin can’t help himself. He takes up a knee so that he’s down at her height, even though he still lumbers over her. 

“Hello,” He smiles back at her, at this perfect girl.

She stares back at him, almost as if she knows, like the answer is obvious, and he swears that she looks every bit her mother despite the fact that she wears his features.

“You came,” She speaks clearly, her tongue curling around the syllables, her fingers tugging at the hem of her denim pinafore.

Robin nods. “But you can’t tell your mommy, this has to be our secret, okay. Do you think you can do that for me?”

It’s Abi's turn to nod emphatically.

“I lo … I, ah … I suppose I should go now.”

Again the child smiles up at him, even from here, she bears no sign of fear, no sign of helplessness. 

He wouldn’t expect less from Regina's daughter.

“Love Daddy.”

Before he has a chance to react, she’s back in her mother’s arms, nestled safely against the warmth of her chest, her ear pressed over the skin of her heart, her 'sister' by her side, and she’s smiling.

He can sense Regina's lips move, her breath tickles her lower lip as the words slip past her mouth and he hears a faint – ‘Thank you, Robin’.

Abigail blinks, and her father is gone. His wings behind him, resplendent as they unfurl to carry him back to the heavens. He'll pay his dues and he'll earn his eternity with Regina, with Abigail and Roland, Robin, Henry. His family.


End file.
